Emotions Have An Echo
by eprime
Summary: "I'm yours. Here to please you in any way you see fit."
1. I Remember When I Lost My Mind

**Chapter** **Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers:**No spoilers. Set sometime post Escape and Love.

**Contains:** Utter crack.

**Summary:** "I'm yours. Here to please you in any way you see fit."

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** Title of this story thanks to Gnarls Barkley and their "Crazy" lyrics. I've always loved the mindwipe/brainwashing trope where one of the protagonists is programmed to become someone's sex slave. It's usually not within an established couple, but I really got the urge to play that out with Asami and Akihito, so here you go. I hope you (and they) will forgive me! This story is all mapped out 5-6 chapters + epilogue. The second chapter is already written, so you can expect quick updates. (If you don't ban me from your journals.)

* * *

><p>Akihito sat on Asami's expensive leather couch and fumed. Kirishima had made it sound as if the world would end if Akihito wasn't ready and waiting when Asami arrived home from his business trip abroad. Of course, he hadn't bothered to explain. He'd just scolded, threatened, and finally ended up begging and promising Akihito any number of favors if he would just cancel his plans for the night and be waiting at the door like a good little lapdog. And oh, sure, <em>his<em> plans were nothing to the great Asami-sama's, of course. But Akihito _had_ done just that. He'd lost a job to it in fact, and the bastard still had the nerve to keep him waiting for over an hour.

When the door knob finally rattled, Akihito was up on his feet to fix a deadly glare on the person who entered. It was Asami, quickly followed by Kirishima.

"_Finally_." Akihito couldn't help the way his stomach lurched a little seeing Asami again. Despite his long flight, he looked as devastatingly gorgeous as ever. It had been over two weeks after all, and he really had missed the jerk even if he would never say that out loud. "Just who do you think you are making me wait around like this?"

Asami's face turned toward him at the sound of his voice and lit up with a wide, happy smile. Akihito's jaw dropped, though he didn't notice. He was too shocked by the sight of Asami's open, joyful expression and the way he crossed the room with eager strides to fall to his knees in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I came as quickly as I could." He looked up at Akihito with a gaze that was nothing short of worshipful. "I missed you, Master."

Akihito stared. Asami stared back, still smiling in a way Akihito hadn't even known was possible for him. It was giving him a severe case of the creeps.

Finally, Akihito started frowning. He looked at Kirishima and then back to Asami again. "Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't think it's funny. I really did lose a job tonight because _you_-" he jabbed a finger at Kirishima "-told me it was _imperative_ I be here."

Kirishima stepped forward. "I assure you it's not a joke. Takaba-kun..." He cast a nervous look at his boss, who was still kneeling at Akihito's feet and still offering up that infinitely creepy smile. "There was an accident during the first few days of our trip."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Akihito looked more closely at Asami, concern making him reach out and touch his shoulder lightly. Asami appeared euphoric at the contact and leaned into it, resting his cheek against Akihito's arm. "What kind of accident?"

"An explosion. He was in the hospital under observation for several days."

Akihito gasped, his fingers tightening their grip.

"I'm fine, Master." Asami said soothingly, turning his face to kiss the back of Akihito's hand.

"Oh my God! Does he have a concussion? Brain damage?"

"He's fine, Takaba-kun. Don't panic. The MRI showed no damage."

"Fine? He's on his knees smiling like a psycho and calling me _Master_!"

Kirishima cleared his throat. "Ah, well. The doctors think he may have suffered a minor, temporary memory loss."

"Minor?" Temporary?" Akihito's voice rose in loudness and pitch. "What the _hell_! He's acting like he thinks he's my slave or something! That's not minor! That's a total personality transplant! How can they say-" His words choked off as large, warm hands began to slide up his thighs.

"Not just a slave. _Sex_ _slave_, Master." Asami's voice was low and sultry now, and his smile turned alluring. "I'm yours. Here to please you in any way you see fit."

Akihito blushed to his roots and grabbed desperately at the hands before they could reach their final destination. What the _fucking_ hell? Was Asami _pouting_?

"Oh my God," Akihito moaned. "Kirishima, this is a nightmare, right? Please tell me I'm asleep and this is just a very very twisted dream."

Kirishima had gone rather pink too. "Takaba-kun. It's not that bad-" An hysterical laugh burst out of Akihito. "The doctors say things like this aren't uncommon under the circumstances." He faltered at the look of sheer disbelief Akihito threw him. "And, well, his private physician here concurs that it's best to let this play out on its own."

"What the fuck does that mean? Shouldn't he be in the hospital until he's...back to normal?"

Akihito was starting to have trouble breathing. The shortness of breath made his voice sound odd to his ears, or maybe that was just because his hearing seemed to be getting more and more muted now. He thought Kirishima was saying something about Asami needing to stay with him, and the doctors thinking it would cause more trauma if they didn't go along with it for the time being, and then everything just sort of faded out as someone seemed to be calling his name over and over.

He came back to his senses cradled in Asami's strong arms. The look of concern on Asami's face would've been touching if memories of the past few minutes hadn't come flooding back to Akihito in one fell swoop, making him feel faint all over again.

"Oh my God," he moaned again.

"Shh," his six foot plus sex slave whispered. "You're not well. I'll nurse you back to health."

Asami stood with ease and began to carry Akihito toward the bedroom.

"What? No, wait!" Asami stopped and looked down at him. "Put me down, Asami!"

Asami frowned. "You just fainted, Master. It's not a good idea."

Akihito scowled. "I thought I'm supposed to be in charge here. I'm telling you to put me down! I need to talk to Kirishima."

Obviously conflicted, Asami finally allowed Akihito to stand, though he kept a firm arm around his waist, not letting him step away. "You can talk for a moment, but then I'm putting you in bed. It's my job to care for you properly." He gave Kirishima a significant glance.

"Kirishima,' Akihito began desperately. "What about his work? How will he manage that if he's...like this?"

"Oh, that." Kirishima straightened his glasses. "He's actually been operating quite as usual in that respect. The only change since the accident appears to have been...this one." He gestured awkwardly toward Akihito. "We didn't realize there was a problem at all actually until, due to the accident and treatment, we were late returning to Tokyo-and to you-by our original date. That was when Asami-sama began exhibiting signs of...er...unusual behavior."

Akihito snorted.

"So what-he said: 'I'm Takaba Akihito's sex slave and I have to get back to Tokyo to serve my master?'"

"Not exactly, but close enough." Kirishima was turning pink again.

"I want to speak to his doctor personally."

"That can be arranged. He was going to come by tomorrow anyway."

"Fine. So what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Akihito grabbed Asami's hand when it started to wander again.

"Just.." Kirishima lowered his voice, though Asami seemed focused on running his fingertips up and down Akihito's arm with his free hand. "Humor him. Make sure he goes to work in the morning. As long as he is allowed to spend a certain number of hours with you each day, he'll keep to his daily routine...we think."

"You _think_," Akihito said scornfully, trying not shiver as Asami raised goosebumps on his skin.

"_Please_, Takaba-kun. It will just be for a short time. I swear we'll find a solution."

"Master needs to rest now." Asami's voice brooked no denials, so Kirishima bowed his head, casting one last pleading look over his shoulder at Akihito.

"Do you your best, Takaba-kun. We'll talk again tomorrow."

Akihito flipped him off.

When the door closed, Asami swooped him up in his arms again and into the bedroom. Instead of being tumbled onto the sheets as was Asami's wont, Akihito was gently placed in the center of the bed, his head resting on one of the soft, fluffy pillows.

"Shall I run you a bath, Master?"

"Er...no. I showered earlier." Morbidly fascinated, Akihito stared up at Asami.

"Then, allow me to give you a massage, Master."

"Oh, no, that's-"

He was gently flipped onto his stomach before he could get the words out and firm but gentle fingers began to knead the muscles of his shoulders and back.

Akihito moaned.


	2. Who Do You Think You Are

**Rating:** light R

**Pairing:** Asami/Akihito

**Spoilers: **No spoilers. Set sometime post Escape and Love.

**Contains:** Utter crack.

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

* * *

><p>Akihito woke up on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow which was slightly damp from where he'd apparently been drooling away for some time. Yuck. He flipped it over and hugged it into a soft round pile, burying his face once again.<p>

"Good morning, Master." Warm fingers trailed down his naked back.

Oh, fuck.

Wait a minute.

A quick inventory revealed that his ass was in much better shape than usual the morning after one of their reunions. So, he must've fallen asleep during the massage-the _amazing_ massage-Asami had given him. Wow. Asami had actually let him go to sleep after having his hands all over his naked oiled up skin.

"Asami?" he said with a croak in his voice.

"Yes, Master." Asami purred the words right next to his ear, making the hairs stand up on the back of Akihito's neck. Something else tried to stand up too, and would have if it wasn't rather uncomfortably smashed against the mattress at the moment. Akihito did his best not to squirm.

"Um...how are you feeling this morning?" He mumbled into the pillow, unable to bring himself to look at Asami yet.

"I feel _very_ energetic this morning, Master. Thank you for asking."

The sheet, which was already riding low over Akihito's hips and making a poor effort at protecting his modesty, was pulled slowly past Akihito's bare, round ass, then thighs and calves, until not even the tips of toes were shielded from Asami's gaze. Akihito could feel the heat of it burning into his skin despite the fact that he was currently having an intimate relationship with the depths of his pillow.

There was nothing he could do when the implacable force of Asami's hands rolled him over onto his back but blush furiously. Asami smiled, almost sweetly, until his eyes traveled down Akihito's body, stopping as they encountered Akihito's morning salutation pointing straight up at his navel. Both his eyes and smile shaded into lust.

"I can see that you are too." His hands started to move on Akihito's body. "Let me-"

Akihito lurched up and shoved a palm into Asami's chest. Oh, shit. He was completely naked too. "Wait!"

Asami frowned. "Wait for what, Master?"

"I...I..." Shit. He couldn't think. He was acting like they'd hadn't done it a million times before. But this just seemed _wrong_. He hadn't even talked to the doctor yet. Kirishima had barely explained anything. What if he did something to fuck Asami up permanently? What if having sex was dangerous for him right now? The way their sex usually went, that wasn't such a wild theory. His brain was obviously in a delicate state. One mind-blowing orgasm later and Asami could end up a vegetable for life and it would be all his fault.

"Just relax, Master." That sexy, rich voice seduced him. "I'll give you just what you need." Lips touched his throat.

Oh, God. It had been over _two_ weeks. Akihito groaned. "Wait. Wait Asami. Kirishima said the doctor is coming today. We can't. We can't do anything until I talk to him."

"Tch." Asami waved a hand dismissively. "Kirishima worries too much. I'm fine. There's nothing for you to worry about." His mouth began to travel across Akihito's collarbone, nipping a path to his shoulder.

"Ahh, no..._Asami_..." Akihito sucked in a deep breath and pushed firmly at Asami's shoulders. "I said no. We're not doing anything until _I_ hear from the doctor that it's okay for you."

A line appeared between Asami's eyes, and for a moment Akihito thought he saw a glimpse of the _real_ Asami, and then his face smoothed out. He smiled again and touched Akihito's cheek. "You're worried for me, Master?"

Akihito nodded slowly, mesmerized by the soft, gentle light that appeared in Asami's eyes. "Then lie down." He pushed Akihito back to the bed. "I will see to your needs."

"N-no," Akihito protested. "That's not fair. I don't-"

Asami stopped his protests with a slow, deep kiss. "I must insist that you allow me to take care of you. It is my pleasure to pleasure you."

Akihito felt as if he was melting into the mattress. "But I-" He moaned as Asami's warm hand wrapped around his cock and stroked slowly.

Guilt faded almost to nothing, but not quite, as Asami used his hand and mouth to coax him to a delicious, lazy morning orgasm that left him languid and depleted, wallowing in the pillows like a pampered house cat basking in a beam of sunlight.

This was so fucking surreal.

Asami went to draw him a bath and Akihito began giggling a little manically. His hands came up to cover his face. He must have been one sick bastard in a previous life to end up in this one.

At least Asami obeyed him for the rest of the morning and didn't try to get him into bed again. He did insist on bathing him, _every_ part of him, much to Akihito's embarrassment. It was amazing how willful Asami could be for someone who was supposedly a sex slave. Wasn't it generally the master that called the shots?

Leave it to Asami to become the pushiest pleasure boy in the history of...pleasure boys. That thought had caused Akihito to snicker, imagining Asami in a filmy harem outfit that was all see-through pantaloons and not much else. It became less funny when Akihito realized that once Asami had stripped off last night, he had no intention of putting on clothes again, at least, not while he was home with Akihito. Unfortunately, it was Sunday, and Asami would be home the entire day.

Apparently, sex slaves stayed naked all the time so as to be ready to serve their masters as needed.

Akihito wondered if it was possible to die from blushing too hard and too often. Burst blood vessels or something?

It didn't matter how much he begged or commanded, Asami refused to budge on the matter. He knelt at Akihito's feet, looking sorrowful for displeasing him, but insisting that it was a hard and fast rule of their situation. Even a reminder that the doctor and Kirishima could show up soon didn't phase him.

After having his breakfast fed to him by an unabashedly naked and kneeling Asami, Akihito had a flash of inspiration.

"Asami."

"Yes, Master?"

"Would you like to do something that would please me very much?"

"Always, Master." Asami practically glowed with eagerness as he swept Akihito off his feet. "I'll take you to the bed."

"Not _that_!" Akihito cried. Jeez, the man's ego obviously hadn't been affected at all. "I want something else."

"Anything you wish," Asami murmured with a seductive little whisper that made Akihito's heart wallop in his chest.

"Um...let's go in the bedroom." He scowled at Asami's triumphant smile and shook his head. "And you can put me _down_. I want to look in your closet."

Asami frowned. "Master, all the toys are in the hidden room. If you want-"

"No! That's not what I-augh!"

Akihito's howl of frustration made Asami's eyes widen. He knelt down immediately and rested his forehead on Akihito's stomach. "I'm sorry, Master. I was only trying to anticipate your needs."

An instant shot of guilt and acid hit his stomach. "Oh...no. It's all right." Tentatively, he place his hand on Asami's head, ruffling through the hair. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just got frustrated." Poor Asami. He was like this and it wasn't his fault (well, Akihito supposed on some metaphysical level a case could be made for that, actually, but that wasn't relevant at the moment). Here he was losing his patience after only a few hours. He spoke more kindly, his heart aching a bit at the vulnerable look in his normally unassailable lover's eyes. "Stand up. Please, Asami."

As Asami rose to his feet, Akihito gathered himself. Time to get smart.

"Um, Asami." He cleared his throat, willing himself not to blush _this_ time. "You know how you mostly wear suits, I mean, you _did_...before...or if you were at home, you'd wear your robe or something like that?"

Asami nodded and watched him suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as if he knew Akihito was going to try convincing him to cover up again.

"Well, I always had this urge to see you in something different. I mean, I saw you in polos and khakis that time in Bali, but I was kind of out of it then. Anyway, I went through your closet once, when I was looking for-uhh, I mean when I was _bored_, and I found out that you actually have some really cool clothes buried at the back of your closet. Do you think-if I picked out an outfit for you-would you try it on for me? Just for a while?"

Here was the test. He stepped close to Asami, whose mutinous expression didn't bode well. "It would be really sexy to me." His hand trailed down Asami's sculpted chest. "Almost like dress up. You know how you forced those stupid cat ears on me that one time?"

"And the tail," Asami reminded him with a fond smile of remembrance that softened his disapproving air.

"Yeah," Akihito said through gritted teeth. "And the tail. Anyway, it would be like that. Like..." He went pink. "Like foreplay."

He peeked up at Asami, heaving an internal sigh of relief when a slow smile spread over Asami's face. "Mmm, yes, you _do_ love foreplay, Master."

Akihito almost scowled. "That's right." _Smug bastard_.

"I can't wait to see what you pick out for me."

Akihito heaved an audible sigh of relief then.

Once it was done, he tried not to look at Asami if he could help it. Asami really was shockingly hot in the clothes he selected, and Akihito was having a difficult time hiding his reaction. At least it made his story believable. Asami had followed him around all afternoon with eyes that were both knowing and full of sexual promise. To top it off, Akihito had more than a moment's struggle with jealousy as he imagined for whom Asami had worn those clothes and where.

Sure, Kirishima raised an eyebrow when Asami answered the door wearing a thin black silk t-shirt that hugged every fit line of his prefect torso, and a pair of black slacks that did equally flattering things for his lower half, especially when he announced happily that Akihito had picked them out for him. Next time he'd just let the ungrateful, four-eyed bastard get a faceful of his boss' full 'glory'. Akihito was getting so used to this sort of thing he didn't even blush. Much.

The relief he felt on seeing the doctor soon faded. Why would Asami ever employ a quack like this?

"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?"

Akihito jerked his finger toward Asami and growled. "DO. SOMETHING."

"Please calm down, Takaba-san." The doctor's pompous air made him livid. "It's important that you maintain an environment to which Asami-sama is accustomed. Calm and-"

"GUESS WHAT? HE IS FUCKING ACCUSTOMED TO ME YELLING! SO, HOORAY! THAT'S GOOD NEWS ANYWAY!"

Kirishima came up and put his hands on Akihito's shoulders, while Asami cast a threatening glare at the doctor for upsetting him.

"Takaba-kun. Akihito. Just breathe."

"That-that _idiot_ said Asami may never go back to normal."

The doctor was hastily scribbling on a little pad. Akihito had to resist the urge to take the pen and shove it up the guy's left nostril and the pad up his right one.

"Takaba-san, if you'll just listen a moment," the doctor began pedantically. "I've said that things will most likely work themselves out on their own. There is a very _slight_ possibility the changes are permanent."

Akihito wailed.

"However," he held up a long, skinny finger. "There is another possibility you may want to consider here."

Both he and Kirishima gave the doctor their full attention. "And that is?

"Are you aware that powerful men like Asami-sama often have submissive fantasies? They wield so much power and carry so much responsibility in their daily lives that they long to give it up to someone they can trust implicitly."

Akihito's eyes met Kirishima's, both sets going impossibly wide, then darting over to Asami with growing expressions of horror on both their faces. Asami looked supremely unperturbed. Rather, he was eyeing Akihito possessively, obviously none too pleased about the eye gazing and that his subordinate was still touching his master.

Akihito moaned, going down into a crouch and rocking on his heels. "Oh my _God_. What are you-a shrink now? Do you even realize that Asami is going to _kill_ you for even _thinking_ that, much less saying it out loud to _me_ and _him_." He pointed a trembling finger up at Kirishima, who didn't argue. "Jeez. He's going to kill _all_ of us."

It seemed Asami had finally had enough. He came and gathered Akihito up, ignoring his protests as he held him princess-style and turned to face the doctor. "What about sex?"

The doctor frowned. "Excuse me, Asami-sama? I don't-"

"Sex. Can we have sex? Is it safe?"

"Oh, yes." The doctor cleared his throat. "Indeed, yes. Safe as houses. Actually, quite recommended under the circumstances, I would say. Better to get all that pent up energy and emotion out rather than in, I always feel."

Akihito gaped, his heart rapping out a frenetic rhythm, repeating one syllable over and over again: doom.

Asami smiled. "I couldn't agree more. Now get out."

"Oh, certainly. Call me if you have any other questions." He back-pedaled to the door as Asami walked forward, making any other option impossible. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Hastily, he ripped a sheet off his little pad and stuffed it into Akihito's hand.

"Kirishima. You get out too."

"Ah, yes, Sir." He cast a brief commiserative glance at Akihito.

Akihito snorted. As if he had _any_ clue.

Just before he ducked out the door, he leaned forward and whispered in Akihito's ear. "Don't worry, Takaba-kun. I'll threaten to kill the doctor if he so much as _thinks_ about mentioning this to anyone else."

Akihito wasn't surprised to find himself actually comforted by that declaration.

As Asami strode purposefully toward the bedroom, Akihito opened his fingers and looked at the almost indecipherable scrawl on the sheet of paper. Besides his own name, he recognized one word.

Valium.


	3. Think You're In Control

**Rating:** NC-17 (lightish)

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Yamane Ayano, not me.

**Author's Note:** I have the next chapter for this mapped out, but I'd like to post a chapter of "Under the Skin" first, so chapter 4 will probably come in a few days.

* * *

><p>Two days after Asami came home and dropped his bombshell, Akihito called up Kirishima demanding to meet him as soon as possible and without Asami knowing. Otherwise, he threatened, he would take off and hide out for at least a week, and if Asami was as crazy as they said he was, then that would be a bad thing to happen, right?<p>

Kirishima hadn't argued. He'd seemed to be expecting Akihito's call, in fact, and offered to buy Akihito lunch in a small restaurant tucked into one of the busy side streets of Shinjuku. When they met up, his sharp eyes seemed to take in almost as much as Asami's usually did, like the way Akihito took his seat oh so gingerly and the way his collar was buttoned up higher than usual, doing a not very effective job of hiding the numerous marks his insatiable fiend of a boss had left him with.

"How are you, Takaba-kun?" Even though Kirishima sounded genuinely concerned, Akihito cut to the chase.

"I need to know, Kirishima." He looked right into Kirishima's eyes, putting every ounce of sincerity he could into his words. "Is this all some kind of sick joke? I mean, I've been wracking my brain trying to think of a reason why Asami would do something like this, and it doesn't seem like his style, but then what do I really know about him after all?"

Kirishima's eyes widened a second at the end, but somehow Akihito didn't think he seemed all that surprised by the question. Thankfully, he didn't beat around the bush either. "I was expecting this conversation sooner or later. Anyone with sense _would_ question the situation."

Akihito snorted. "Don't try to flatter me, Kirishima. Just spill. I want to know if Asami's jerking me around for some reason. Did I do something to piss him off?"

Looking uncomfortable, Kirishima straightened his glasses and frowned. "What I told you was the truth, Takaba-kun. I know it's hard to believe, but there was an accident, and everything happened just as I described."

"You swear to me you're telling me the truth?" He must've sounded pretty pathetic because Kirishima looked at him with something like pity.

"I swear."

"But you'd say that anyway if Asami told you to."

Kirishima gave a frustrated sigh and looked away. "That...is true." He looked back. "But all I can do is repeat that I am speaking the truth, and stress how important it is that you stay with Asami at this time. Doing otherwise could jeopardize his...health."

Akihito frowned. "His health? You mean his mental health, don't you? He could get even more fucked up if I don't play along with his delusion?"

"That's it exactly. Whenever we discuss his, ah, beliefs-"

"Ugh, spare me the euphemisms, Kirishima!"

"Yes, well, he _is_ my boss," Kirishima retorted with a primness that almost made Akihito giggle. "I'll speak of Asami-sama with the respect he deserves."

Akihito rolled his eyes.

With a disapproving look, Kirishima continued. "As I was saying, if we approach the subject too directly and in a negative way, he seems to develop headaches. They worsen if the conversation is prolonged."

"Fuck," Akihito breathed out the word in a long moan.

"Indeed. Also, we don't know without doubt yet, but we suspect..."

"Suspect what? You said there was an explosion. Was it deliberate?"

"We believe so, yes."

Akihito's chest clenched. Someone was trying to hurt Asami.

"Do you know who caused it? Do you think they had something to do with Asami becoming...like that? I mean, something that crazy-it doesn't just _happen_, right?"

Reluctantly, Kirishima nodded. "We believe that the explosion was a means to an end. Something more was done to Asami-sama during his stay at the hospital. Though tests turned up no traces, we believe drugs were one part of the...process. Unfortunately, the doctor who was treating him has disappeared."

"What?"

Kirishima's eyes narrowed and he smiled grimly. "You also have my promise that we our doing everything in our power to get to the bottom of this. We're getting much closer to discovering the truth."

"Who is we? And is Asami really okay? It sounds even more like he should be in a hospital, not hanging around his place with me!"

"Calm down, Takaba-kun. Being with you _is_ what's best for Asami right now."

Akihito laughed a little wildly. "Bet you never thought you'd hear yourself say that."

"Takaba-kun." Kirishima leaned forward and caught his eye. "Listen to me. He needs a touchstone right now. And that is you. The doctors we have consulted seem to think, given what we suspect of the...methods used to create this belief in Asami-sama, that he will very likely return to his normal self eventually. They recommend a slow recovery-no sudden jolts to his current belief system. However..."

"However, I _could_ end up the permanent owner of uniquely fucked up, top of the line East Asian crime lord." Akihito gave another short, wild laugh. "Anybody who pisses me off had better watch out."

He was suprised to actually see Kirishima smile, it was stressed and small, but still genuine. "Do you really think that wasn't true before this state of affairs came about?"

Embarrassed, Akihito dropped his eyes, not quite sure how to respond. "Yeah, well," he said gruffly. "Asami likes to be the one to piss me off himself."

Kirishima chuckled. "The two of you have more in common than you think. And you also know him better than you think, Takaba-kun." Surprised, Akihito looked up. "I know it's a lot to ask, but please go along with him for now. He trusts you, and there are less than a handful of people that I would say that of. He needs you."

Asami needing him. It was a surprisingly compelling thought, and an effective gambit. It seemed Kirishima knew him well enough too. Of course, he hadn't ever really considered abandoning Asami. Akihito sighed.

"Just how much of this sex slave stuff do I have to go along with? I have a job too, and the rate your boss is plowing my ass, _I_ just might end up in the hospital myself. "

Kirishima's blush almost made his sufferings worth it.

* * *

><p>The hot water beat down on Akihito's sore body with unrelenting rhythm. <em>Kind of like something else he could think of.<em> He snorted, lifting his face to the spray and quickly rinsing off the soapy trails that ran down his chest and legs to pool in a bubbly froth at his feet. He didn't dare stay long. For once, Asami wasn't in bed when he woke up, like he had been every morning the past week, which meant Akihito might actually get away without a strenuous round of morning sex before Asami had to go to work.

Life as a sex slave apparently agreed with Asami Ryuichi. He looked more and more refreshed with every passing day no matter how many hours he dedicated to 'fulfilling his purpose' by fucking Akihito into every available surface in the penthouse. Akihito, however, was thoroughly worn out. Asami fucked him even more often because now it was his 'duty' as well as his whim, and even the nights he'd come home from work later than even Akihito could wait up, he'd still make sure to see to Akihito's pleasure. Akihito had woken on more than one occasion already spilling into Asami's mouth before he could fully struggle back to consciousness.

Hopefully, Asami was already at work this morning because Akihito hadn't dared to peek out of the bedroom to check.

He wasn't taking any chances, though. He quickly toweled off, then slipped on a pair of tight boxers, his jeans, and his favorite t-shirt. Time to brave the lion's den.

Asami wasn't in the living room. He stepped hesitantly into the room and heard sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Asami?"

"In here, Master." Before Akihito could move, Asami came around the corner wearing the apron Akihito usually wore to prepare meals. He pressed Akihito to him with a hand at the small of his back. "Good morning," he purred.

The thorough kiss would have been enough to leave Akihito feeling a bit dazed on its own, but his brain finally processed the fact that Asami seemed to be wearing that apron _and nothing else_. Oh. _Oh_. He so did not care how dead he would be when Asami was back in his right mind. This was totally going to be worth it.

"Wait right here." He dashed for his workroom and grabbed his favorite digital camera. Asami hadn't moved an inch. He did lift one eyebrow when Akihito raised the camera and framed him in the viewfinder. The camera clicked. "You don't mind if I make this my phone's wallpaper, do you?"

"If it pleases you, Master." Asami smiled. _God, he still hadn't got used to that._ "Would you like to take more? I could turn around." The smile turned slightly wicked.

Akihito clutched his camera, his face flaming up nice and hot. Shit. He hadn't even thought of that-Asami's perfectly sculpted ass framed by the lines of the apron-and he didn't want to either, he told himself firmly. Asami was already getting that look in his eyes, and this morning Akihito was determined to make it out the door fit to walk down the street without limping. "Um, maybe later. I think I'll put this away."

He turned away hastily and began to walk away, but found himself molded against Asami within a snug embrace. "I was preparing you breakfast, Master. But I think that maybe you need a different kind of care right now."

"No, I'm starving, actually!" He tried to wriggle away, but Asami held him firmly.

"I'll feed you," Asami promised, "from my hand, after I've sated your hunger for the pleasure you haven't yet received this morning, Master."

"No, that's-that's not necessary. I'm fine, Asami! Really, this morning I'm all good. Especially after last night. And you don't need to do all this every day! It's-"

"Of course I do, Master. It's my duty as well as my pleasure."

That again. Akihito felt like screaming. Or crying. Then Asami's hands started wandering over Akihito's body. This was bad.

"No! I'm telling you, _NO_! That's an order!"

The hands stopped, but Asami didn't release him.

"You're not pleased with me?"

Asami sounded devastated.

Shit. "No, it's-"

"Forgive me."

Asami's arms fell to his sides. Akihito twisted around quickly and stared at Asami in shock. His head was bowed.

Jeez, this was so unfair.

"Asami. Hey, it's not like I'm _not_, um, _pleased_. Really."

Asami raised his eyes, pinning him with a gaze that was intent and..._shit_...hurt, laced with confusion. "I thought you liked when I touched you. Your body always responds so well to mine."

"Well, um, I-I do like..." Fuck, he couldn't stand seeing that expression in Asami's eyes. It was so out of place.

"When I touch you, don't you moan for me?" Asami reached for Akihito slowly, just letting his fingers brush down Akihito's thin shirt. They grazed over a nipple and Akihito sucked in a sharp breath. "Here. Look how you react. And here." Lips touched his throat, behind his ear. The fingers moved lower, dancing down the front of his zip. "And when I touch you here, don't you like it? Don't you beg for my hand here? My mouth?"

Akihito blushed bright red. His face was giving off enough heat to warm Hokkaido in February. If only his breath wasn't coming so fast, his heart beating so hard, if he could think how to handle this properly, "Asami..."

"And here..." Akihito's ass was cupped, massaged lightly, Asami rocking him forward so their hips met. "Don't you love my fingers inside you, pushing deep to open you up for my cock? And don't you love taking it? When I hit that spot that makes you lose all your inhibitions and show me all of what you really want and need so honestly?"

No no no. This was not how it was supposed to go. But the only word that would come out of his mouth was a low moan. "Asami."

"You'd be unhappy if I didn't touch you, right? Because you need it, don't you, Master? When I lick you and fuck you and suck-"

"All right! Stop!" Akihito cried, arousal and mortification making him willing to do anything to stop Asami's litany of carnal details. "Just...just fuck me, then, and shut up!"

The bastard's eyes lit up with genuine pleasure, that wounded look fading away to nothing. "As you wish."

Asami's tongue plunged into his mouth as fingers pulled open his jeans and slithered their way inside Akihito's boxers. He grunted into the ravaging kiss, going up on tiptoes to keep from having his tongue pulled from the roots. Asami used the opportunity to scoop him up and Akihito's legs wrapped around his waist. Shit, he was going to get fucked up against the wall again. His spine still had bruises.

His brows drew together as Asami carried him effortlessly across the room. Oh, it would be the window, then. It was so fucking unfair. Sex slave Asami wasn't all that much different from regular Asami except for the freaky smiling and the 'Master' bit. Of course, Asami's fucked up idea of a sex slave would be just as controlling as the bastard was under normal circumstances. Why couldn't he have ended up as a nice, well-behaved sex slave? After all, if Akihito was the master, then why wasn't _he_ calling the shots?

_Oh_.

He really was as hopeless as Asami sometimes said. He'd been too busy mindlessly reacting to everything, just going along with the flow. He hadn't really _thought_...

Hmph. Maybe Asami would find himself wearing cat ears and that blasted tail up _his_ ass. But despite what Asami said all the time, he really didn't have a death wish. First things first. Sure, he had to go along with all this for now, but this time it was going to be _his_ way.

"Wait, wait..." He tore his mouth away from Asami's, panting. "You want to please me, right?"

His back connected to the pane of glass with a thud.

"Oh, yes, and I will, Master." Asami's sultry smile made him shiver, but Akihito shook his head, strengthening his resolve.

"No. Not like this. Gently. Nice and easy."

Asami stilled, pulling back to meet Akihito's eyes."Gently?"

Akihito blushed a little, but he nodded. "Make it feel really good and not...not so rough this time. Some of us are actually human around here and experience actual human sensations like sore muscles and bruised...er...places."

Asami didn't say anything for a moment, but then he smiled, rather tenderly Akihito thought, but couldn't be sure because he couldn't quite manage to look Asami in the face after that. It didn't seem to matter because Asami didn't say another word. He let Akihito slip back down to the floor, and then he undressed him bit by bit, accompanied by slow, teasing touches and kisses to the newly exposed skin until Akihito was breathless and wanting. And then he carried him to the bedroom and pleasured him with a slow, sweet, skilled thoroughness that left Akihito shaken.

Afterwards, he allowed himself to lie in Asami's arms for much longer than normal, trying to make sense of his confusing swirl of emotions. The fingers stroking through his hair felt so good, though. He sighed, turning and pressing his cheek against Asami's chest.

"Did that please you, Master." The low rumble of the words sent shivers down his spine, but Akihito scowled as his cheeks went pink.

"Stupid. Don't ask questions like that!" Asami laughed softly, stroking through his hair again. Akihito bit his lip, then admitted in a small voice. "It was good."

"I'm glad."

A kiss was placed in the mess of hair on the top of his head, and Asami gently eased away. He sat up and looked at Akihito with a warm smile. "I need to go to the office now, Master. I'm sorry to leave you so soon. But breakfast is in the kitchen. May I feed you now?"

"Ah, that's okay!" Akihito sat up hastily. "I can handle it. Right. You should go. And, um, thanks for making breakfast. You didn't have to do that. I mean, that's my job. Gotta earn my keep somehow, haha," he rambled nervously, then pointed a finger and glared. "And _don't_ even say what I know you're thinking. Anyway, I just mean, that I, you know, want to do my share around here, and I...I don't hate cooking for you."

Genuine laughter spilled from Asami, and his warm, amused gaze warmed Akihito too.

"I understand. I was happy to do this for you too, but I have to admit your skills in the kitchen surpass mine."

Well, that was a first. Akihito stared as Asami went to get dressed. Asami admitting that Akihito had the greater skill, it would have been more gratifying if he hadn't essentially been calling Akihito the better housewife. Hmph.

Akihito fell back on the bed. What a confusing morning.


	4. Think Twice

**Rating:** NC-17

**Author's Note:** Desperate times call for desperate measures...

P.S. I tried to post this yesterday but for some reason it showed in my live update as ready and posted, but no one else could see. I deleted the chapter and added it again, so I hope it works this time. Sorry for the delay!

**NOTE TO MEFI: **Hello, Mefi! Thank you for your kind comment. I wanted to reply right away, but you weren't logged in when you left your comment, so I wasn't able to do so until now. I'm flattered that you would like to translate this fic into German. Please feel to do that! I wish I had the skills to do that sort of thing myself, but I'm not strong enough in any of the languages I've studied to do a good job of it. Thank you again, and good luck with the translation!

* * *

><p><em>Be careful what you wish for, you might get it.<em>

Before the last couple of weeks, Akihito wouldn't have been able to fully grasp the truth of that old adage. What made the knowledge even worse was that it was entirely his own doing. He had been the one to ask-no, order-Asami to be gentle, and he _had_ been. Ever since that first request-_demand_, Akihito's mind supplied, stubbornly accurate with the full force of his guilty conscience-Asami had been nothing but tender and gentle, treating Akihito as if he were precious and fragile. It was driving Akihito crazy.

Sure, it wasn't all bad. Somehow whatever had happened to Asami had begun to leak out of the bedroom, so to speak, and into the rest of their private life. It wasn't just all about sex anymore. Asami had become...affectionate. Whatever affection Asami had harbored for him before had never been expressed in much more than a hand ruffling through his hair or an indulgent laugh, usually when Asami was being a condescending bastard. This was different.

When they were together and awake and _not_ having sex (which still happened with accustomed regularity), Asami had taken to sitting with Akihito when he watched tv or even played one of his video games. After breakfast, he'd read his newspaper or go over reports with Akihito tucked against his side, doing his own thing. As much as it made him blush to even think about it, there was no other word for it but cuddling.

The other day, he'd even set aside his reports and watched an action movie import with Akihito, making typical Asami-like cutting remarks about the plot, acting, and general worthlessness of Hollywood blockbusters. But the whole time, he'd held Akihito's hand, even when the ridiculousness of the movie became so over the top that even Akihito wouldn't have minded if Asami just fucked him over the back of the couch instead. But Asami just sat there, sharing his perverse sense of humor with Akihito and making his heart flutter faster every time he smiled at him.

His big, crimelord bastard with the defective brain apparently liked to snuggle. The problem was, Akihito found that he really liked it too. So much so, that the thought of what would happen to them once Asami's messed up brain went back to normal made his heart ache rather painfully.

Even the good was tainted by the unavoidable, negative outcome. _Unless Asami never returned to normal._ Just the thought made Akihito feel even guiltier. It was bad enough that he felt like he was taking advantage of Asami in some way, even though he really didn't have a choice. He supposed that the predicament he found himself in now was his just punishment for using Asami's compulsion to please him for his own selfish urges.

The gentler treatment had been a welcome change at first. Akihito's body had finally recovered, and he felt great physically. He was hardly sore at all, and with Asami being so considerate-and had it really come to the point where he was thinking, without a trace of sarcasm, of Asami as considerate?-it was likely that he wouldn't have any complaints of that nature in the foreseeable future.

And that was the problem, or well, the first of three. Akihito was dying for a good, hard fuck.

Life had been so much simpler when he could blame Asami for their tumultuous sex life, for the powerful, dominating way Asami had usually taken him. However, recent events had forced Akihito to confront some serious home truths. He _liked_ it when Asami took control. He _liked_ it when Asami was rough. He _liked_ it when Asami fucked him so hard and so good he couldn't think, overriding all his inhibitions and self-control and proving over and over how much Akihito was his. Shit, he liked-and this was the hardest thing of all to admit-he actually liked belonging to that perverted bastard.

And the second problem was this: he was way too embarrassed to bring himself to ask Asami to go back to the way things were.

Which brought him to the third problem: the stupid jerk seemed incapable of picking up on his increasingly desperate hints.

* * *

><p>Akihito looked up from his laptop where he was touching up a photo from his latest job. When he'd figured out back in the beginning of this fiasco how to get Asami to wear clothes at least some of the time, he'd quickly realized that it was one way he could have some fun without feeling guilty. After all, Asami was always trying to stick him in expensive designer suits. If Akihito took the opportunity to put Asami in some his favorite styles-like well-faded Levis and vintage t-shirts-well, turnabout was fair play.<p>

The current ensemble was his favorite so far. Not only did the jeans hug Asami's impeccable ass perfectly, the t-shirt, which spelled out STUD MUFFIN in blocky English font, made him giggle every time he caught a glimpse. If only he could get Kirishima over to see it too. The expression on his face would be priceless. He'd made Asami pose for another picture just so he'd have proof later.

He snuck another look. Asami was pacing back and forth in front of the windows, speaking quietly into his cell phone, and occasionally stopping to stare out at the city he practically owned. Akihito couldn't help admiring the view too-the one inside the apartment.

_Uh oh._

Asami caught him looking and a grin slanted up as he abruptly ended the call and sauntered toward Akihito.

"Finished with your work yet?" He moved between Akihito and the coffee table and dropped to his knees, settling his large hands high up on Akihito's spread thighs. "Master?"

Akihito's heart drummed a double beat. "No, but I can finish later."

"Good."

Asami leaned forward brushing a barely there kiss against Akihito's lips. _Shit_. Akihito really couldn't take this anymore. He grabbed double handfuls of Asami's t-shirt and pulled him forward, his own mouth pressing hard against Asami's as his tongue licked for entrance. Obediently, Asami's lips parted and Akihito kissed him like he was dying for it, which he was.

Everything he ever learned from Asami's mind-melting kisses, he put into use now. He deepened the kiss, caressing the soft, silky underside of Asami's tongue before drawing it into his mouth and sucking hard. A soft grunt was his reward, and the feel of Asami's fingertips pressing harder into the muscles of his thighs.

That was good, yeah, but how could he get Asami to lose more of that frustrating control? He left off the kiss when both of their mouths were flushed and swollen, and moved to Asami's neck. A series of licks and kisses became sharp little bites as he tried to elicit in Asami the same reaction that sort of treatment always created in him.

He bit down particularly hard in the curve of throat and shoulder, smiling around the flesh between his teeth as Asami hissed softly. His tongue soothed the marks left by his teeth. He drew back and stared for a moment in something like wonder, his thumb brushing over the reddened indentations. He'd actually marked Asami. He shivered with an unexpected thrill of heat and adrenaline that began to spread through him.

His eyes lifted to meet Asami's molten gaze. With trembling hands, he gathered the bottom of Asami's shirt and began to slide it up his torso. "Take it off."

Without a word, Asami lifted his arms and Akihito pulled it off, tossing it aside carelessly. Before he quite knew what he was doing, Akihito was straddling Asami, pressing him back against the low coffee table that held his laptop.

For a moment he buried his face against Asami's throat again, while his fingers explored the smooth skin of Asami's chest. He inhaled, breathing in Asami's clean, intoxicating scent.

"Asami." His hoarse voice was embarrassing, but Akihito didn't care. His lips traveled up and down Asami's throat again, and then further, along the slope of his broad shoulders and down the muscled chest. The softer kisses and licks interspersed with almost savage little bites.

The table slid back as Asami fell back to brace himself on one arm, his other hand sliding up Akihito's back and twining in his hair as Akihito marked and tasted him. Greedy, his fingertips snuck lower, tracing well-defined ridges and the hollow of Asami's hip that was exposed by the low-slung jeans he wore.

Akihito could feel Asami breathing against his hair. The short, hot breaths seemed to be coming faster than normal, and Akihito reveled in the knowledge that his touches were affecting Asami too.

He fumbled with the button of Asami's jeans, yanking the fly open and then doing the same for his own. He reached inside Asami's tight, black briefs and found him already hard. His heart leapt at the sound of Asami's swallowed gasp as Akihito freed his erection from its bounds and gave it a nice, slow, firm stroke.

His left hand fumbled to free his own cock, and then he pressed them both together, using both his hands to squeeze and stroke as his lips pressed against Asami's again.

They kissed, hard and eagerly, Akihito whimpering at the feel of Asami's hot length pressed against his. He slid his right hand higher, swiping his thumb over their wet slits and bringing it down to lubricate the friction of his caresses. A low groan escaped Asami, and Akihito looked up, the pure lust in Asami's eyes making him moan and work his hands faster. For several minutes, nothing could be heard but the slap of hands on flesh and the wet sounds of kisses, sloppily exchanged.

_Shit_. This was going to be so fast, too fast, but he couldn't slow down. He couldn't stop.

He started panting, his brows drawing together as his mouth went slack. His cock stiffened, going impossibly hard, and Akihito threw his head back, moaning, as his climax tore through him. His come spurted forcefully from his jerking cock to splatter against Asami's muscled abdomen. Shockingly, Asami followed, making Akihito twitch as his cock spasmed and released against Akihito's. When Akihito sagged against him, Asami's arms came up to cradle him, holding him securely until his breath evened out.

"We made a mess," he eventually said in a small voice from the vicinity of Asami's neck. He was a bit too embarrassed by his aggressiveness to look Asami in the eye yet.

"I'll clean it up."

"No!"

Akihito clung to his shoulders. "I mean...let's just stay like this for a few minutes."

"Of course, Master."

His chest clenched. What was Asami going to think about this later? He wasn't sure he could take much more of it. Asami's chest and throat was a mess of red bite marks. Would Asami be angry? Fuck, what had possessed him? Especially, when what he wanted was for Asami to go back to taking charge. If this didn't end soon, it would be Akihito who was mentally fucked up.

"Um." He took a deep breath and pulled back, still not looking up. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You know." A trembling finger touched one of the deeper marks on Asami's chest. "For..." he blushed, "biting you and stuff."

Asami smiled. "There's no need to apologize for that. I liked it."

"Yeah, but..." Akihito frowned. "You _have_ to like it right now. I don't think you would if you were your normal self."

This time Asami chuckled and Akihito's scowl grew more pronounced. "You worry too much. I promise you that under any circumstances, I would have enjoyed this particular chain of events very well indeed."

Akihito couldn't trust that of course, but he couldn't help blushing again. A finger tipped his chin up and Asami was still smiling. "An aggressive Akihito was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. There's nothing wrong with changing things up now and then."

_Yeah_, Akihito thought petulantly. _That's what I've been trying to get across to you._ His thoughts were quickly scattered, though, by Asami's next words.

"In fact, if you wish, you can go further."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, Master, it seems like you might want to fuck _me_. If that is your pleasure, then..." Asami spread his arms and smirked. "I'm at your service.

Akihito gaped. "What?"

"I said that you can fu-"

He slapped a hand over Asami's mouth. "I heard you! I just can't believe you actually said it!"

Asami's eyes regarded him steadily, maybe with a faint bit of amusement, and feeling rather silly, Akihito let his hand drop away.

"Haven't you ever thought about it?"

Akihito stared. Of course, he hadn't thought about it...much. God, he tried not to think about liking and wanting to have sex with Asami _at all_. Their whole relationship had been a study in balancing the undeniable attraction and connection between them and, well-DENIAL. Who the hell did Asami think he was, thinking he could just bring up a topic like that?

"No!" Asami arched an eyebrow and Akihito flushed to his roots again. "Listen, Asami, it's not like I just sit around thinking about...about..."

"Topping me?"

"No! Yes! No!" Akihito growled. "I mean, I don't have sex on the brain like you do."

_Not as much anyway._ At least, he _hadn't_ until this whole stupid mess started. And now Asami was talking about getting fucked. Maybe it wasn't Asami who was crazy. Maybe he was having hallucinations. Because he certainly hadn't thought about topping Asami, and even if he had, it wasn't something that he could even really wrap his brain around. Not yet, anyhow. Maybe in five or ten years, maybe fifteen. All he knew was that he was on the verge of a panic attack just thinking about how he would go about...well, _doing_ Asami-fucking-Ryuichi. And one thing was certain-he would surely die a slow and painful death once Asami recovered.

"And that's not what I want anyway!"

"Oh?" Asami's eyes lit up like he was scenting prey. "What is that you do want...Master?"

_Shit_.

"Um."

"Please tell me." Asami's hands slid up his back, pressing Akihito close, hot breath whispering into his ear. "I do wish to pleasure you fully."

Oh, God. He was already getting hard just from the sound of Asami's voice.

"Well, I...I was thinking that _you_ should, um, do some of the things that you like to do."

"Oh, but Master," Asami purred. "I love pleasing _you_."

Akihito almost growled. Couldn't the jerk take a hint?

"Oh, but, it's only fair to you if..."

Warm fingers covered his lips. "My purpose is to serve _you_. To please _you_. My happiness lies in giving you exactly what you want." The fingers slid over Akihito's full bottom lip to trace his chin and jaw. "Tell me, Master, what do you want?"

Caught between lust and frustration, Akihito trembled. It was almost if the bastard was _trying_ to drive him crazy. Everything Akihito had been holding in finally came boiling out.

"Fine!" His eyes sparking with defiant bravado as he stared Asami down. "I _want_ you to take control! I _want_ you to stop treating me like I might break! I _want_ you to fuck me so hard I can't walk the next day! I _want_ you to do whatever you want with me and make me _like_ it! And..." Akihito took a deep breath and exhaled. "I want it _now_!" Another deep breath and he scowled fiercely, his chest heaving. "Satisfied?"

"Oh, not yet." Asami's heated smile complimented the wicked gleam in his eyes. "But I will be."

Akihito was tossed over the edge of the couch, his jeans and brief ripped down to expose his ass. Fingers coated with his own cooling come thrust into his tight hole and fucked him open. He grunted and writhed as teeth bit hard into the nape of his neck then released. "And so will you, my cute little Master."


	5. Time of Your Life

**Rating:** PG-13

* * *

><p>Asami's meticulously clean Italian loafers were in their accustomed place in the foyer when Akihito got home. He checked his watch and wondered what time Asami had gotten in. It was four in the morning, but the several cups of coffee Akihito had consumed to keep him alert on his stake out assured that Akihito was wide awake and rather wired.<p>

He toed his shoes off, not bothering to place them neatly and went off to take a long shower in the smaller bathroom in his room, so he wouldn't disturb Asami. Afterwards he ate a quick snack. Then, the lure of Asami's huge soft bed and the comfort of his body heat that Akihito had been missing all during his long, dull wait that night proved too strong.

He tiptoed into the room and paused at the side of the bed. Asami's tousled hair fell across his eyes in a way that always made Akihito's heart tug a little. He looked so different asleep, younger and more human. Though, even awake these days he'd been softer and so much more approachable. Sure, it was due to what Akihito had come to think of his "condition", but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

With all the time that passed, Akihito was beginning to have doubts that Asami would ever go back to the way he was before, so he figured he might as well learn to deal with it just in case, especially now that they had seemed to come to a kind of meeting of the minds regarding their interactions. It wasn't such a hardship to contemplate such a continuation, even with the still awkward and embarrassing trappings of what being a sex slave meant to Asami. At least the number of 'Masters' that fell from his lips on a daily basis had decreased slightly.

Akihito crept closer and crawled onto the bed one knee at a time. As the second one dipped into the mattress, Asami's eyes opened slowly. He gave a sleepy smile and held out a hand. Akihito took it, allowing Asami to pull him into the circle of his arms. He sighed. There was the warmth and feeling he'd been craving. He shifted closer, nestling his head in the crook of Asami's neck, and the slow rise and fall of Asami's chest soon lulled him to sleep.

In the morning, a couple of bouts of energetic sex later, Akihito was in dire need of another shower. He made a pathetic sort of groaning sound as he tried to push up into a sitting position. His muscles protested, and he gave up, letting himself slide back to the mattress with a grunt. Asami's smirking facing appeared above him.

"You can't still be sleepy, it's almost noon. Do you need another wake up call?"

Akihito snorted. "More like I need physical therapy, or a chiropractor. You do know the human body isn't meant to bend that way, right?"

"Nonsense." Asami's grin made a warm flutter curl in Akihito's belly. "You're as limber as a cat."

An accusing finger pointed straight at Asami's. nose. "Don't start with that cat thing. I'm _not_ wearing that again.

"Whatever you say, Master." His lips twitched. Shall I carry you to the bath?"

"You ran one?"

Akihito's hopeful tone made Asami chuckle. He scooped Akihito up and carried him to the bathroom. Akihito didn't even bother with the pretense of putting up a fuss. His current languor was all Asami's fault anyway.

"You know, I could actually get used to this kind of service." He tipped a cheeky grin up at Asami as he was set on his feet.

Asami returned it. "Would you like me to bathe you too?"

"I thought you had work to do."

"I do. I have a meeting that couldn't be postponed."

"So that's why you're dressed even though it's Sunday." _And I hadn't picked out something for you to wear._

"I'll rectify that as soon as I get back." He leaned down, his lips brushing the shell of Akihito's ear. "Master."

Akihito blushed. "Nevermind." He turned away from the amusement in Asami's eyes and stepped into the hot water. "It's a wonder you haven't caught pneumonia yet, you know, parading around naked all the time."

"But you always keep me heated up, don't you?" Akihito's chin was caught, and Asami dropped a swift kiss on his lips, smiling as Akihito's blush got darker. "I'll see you in a few hours."

The water soothed him as he sank down to his chin. He watched Asami's elegant figure walk away, unconscious of the small, happy smile that brightened his face.

A few hours later, he was sprawled out on his stomach in front of the huge television, holding a video game controller and punching buttons rapidly.

"K.O.!" he crowed, as the ugly brute he was fighting fell to his knees with a dramatic curse.

He didn't notice that Asami had returned until a warm hand slid up over his boxer-clad ass and then continued under his shirt to trace the ridge of his spine.

"I love when you wear my shirts." Asami's lips fell on the dimpled hollows of his lower back.

Akihito pressed a button, turning the game system off without saving and shoving the controller away. He dropped his face down into his folded arms and sighed as Asami's strong fingers began kneading his shoulders. He loved when he wore Asami's shirts too, especially the ones Asami had worn the day before because they still smelled like him, though Akihito was never going to admit that out loud.

"How was your meeting?"

Now the fingers were working the muscles on the back of his neck.

"Boring."

"Did you shoot anyone?" Akihito's grin was hidden in the crook of his elbow.

"I was tempted. One of the Americans kept calling me Ryu."

Akihito snickered. "Wow, and you didn't even break his kneecaps or anything? Going soft?"

He heard the humor in Asami's voice as he bent over him, his breath wafting on the back of Akihito's neck and making him shiver. "_Something_ put me in a good mood this morning. A willingness to humor fools was the result." A finger stroked over Akihito's ears as they turned pink. "Besides, Kirishima took exception to it on my behalf and served the man tepid tea."

"I always knew Kirishima was the evil one." Akihito snorted laughter into his arms.

Asami hummed agreement, stretching out on the floor next to Akihito. Akihito turned his head to look at him and they stared at each other as Asami's fingers brushed soft hair out of Akihito's eyes.

"_You_ could call me Ryu, if you like...Master."

Akihito blinked, the 'Master', as much as the offer, jolting him out of the lazy daze of pleasure Asami's touches had lulled him into. How had he gotten so used to things that he'd almost forgotten Asami was acting very unlike himself?

"You want me to call you Ryu?" His expression displayed his surprise.

"Is it so shocking?" Asami smiled. "Would our level of intimacy not make it appropriate?"

Suddenly, there was a huge lump in Akihito's throat. He had to swallow hard twice to be able to speak.

"I'm afraid of Kirishima."

Asami laughed softly, his fingers drifting down to Akihito's cheek. "I'll protect you."

His eyes closed as Asami moved closer. They kissed with slow familiarity, Asami's fingers gently cupping the base of his skull.

Oh God. He was falling so deep. He couldn't help himself. Asami's lips were so soft, so reverent, he could almost believe...

"Say it, please." Their lips brushed as Asami spoke. His tongue slid teasingly over Akihito's parted lips, trying to coax what he wanted from his lover.

Something deep inside began to bloom, spreading a vibrating sort of warmth up from his toes and throughout every part of him. Akihito's lips pursed around the first syllable, he inhaled slow and deep and breathed out Asami's name. "Ryu."

The fingers tightened in his hair, and Akihito's eyes fluttered open. Oh. Oh God. The expression in Asami's eyes held him spellbound, and the blood seemed to rush up to his ears, pounding so loud it almost drowned out everything else. From what seemed like a very great distance, he heard his own voice. "I...I love you."

Asami's eyes changed then. They went wide with shock, and the fingers that had been so gently stroking through his hair stiffened.

Oh, fuck. What had he done?

Akihito jerked away from Asami, pushing up onto his knees, his hands unconsciously twisting the hem of Asami's long shirt into knots.

"I-I...forget I said that." He shook his head violently. "I was just...I didn't mean..."

Asami's hand touched his shoulder and Akihito jumped, twisting around toward him but putting more distance between them. He rose to his feet, eyes cast down to the floor. "I'm sorry." Fuck, why were his hands shaking so badly? He shoved them behind his back and clasped them together tightly. "God, you're not even in your right mind, and I-." He took a shuddering breath. "Let's just forget this whole thing, okay?"

For a moment, that calmed him. Asami might actually forget all this once he was back to normal. He almost swooned in relief, his eyes meeting Asami's in his brief moment of cold comfort. That was a huge mistake.

Asami looked stricken, something that Akihito thought might be guilt darkened his eyes. Oh, God, this was so bad, so humiliating. How could he have...

"Akihito."

Asami rose and took a step toward him, reaching out a hand, and Akihito immediately skipped back. The last thing he wanted was Asami's pitying gaze piercing right down inside his soul, reading him perfectly just like always.

"Akihito listen to me. Calm down. Just listen a minute."

Something icy seemed to be growing Akihito's belly. He stared aghast as Asami approached him warily.

"You...you called me Akihito." There it was again, that expression of guilt. Maybe it wasn't only because Asami didn't feel the same way. "Akihito, _not_ Master."

Asami opened his mouth, faltered, and closed it again. Akihito could do nothing but stare in shock. When had he ever seen Asami at a loss for words? He seemed to gather himself after closing his eyes a moment, his brows drawing together sharply, and then he fixed Akihito with an intent look.

"Let me explain."

"Explain?" Akihito's voice was nothing but a whisper as outraged fury and hurt began to make his chest ache with a breath-crushing force. "Explain what? That you've been lying to me this whole time? That you've been playing with me. Making fun of me? Laughing at me? Using me like I'm nothing but a goddamned toy for one of your sick games?"

"Akihito." Asami sounded raw, raw and anguished, but Akihito didn't buy it for a second. After all, he'd seen for himself what a fantastic actor Asami could be. "It's not what you-"

"Shut up!" His voice rose, drowning out Asami's lies. "I don't have to listen to anything you have to say. It's all bullshit anyway!"

Released from his frozen shock, Akihito ran for his room, grabbing the pair of jeans slung over his computer chair, then making for the front door at full speed. Asami caught him before he could grab his shoes, and Akihito found himself held by his upper arms, shoved up against the wall.

"You _will_ listen!"

Asami's normal composure was lost to him completely. His face registering so many emotions that Akihito couldn't even begin to decipher them. But he didn't care to anyway.

Akihito glared up at Asami, trying to fight back the tears that threatened the firmness of his voice. "I won't!"

His knee came up, not quite connecting, but enough of a hit that Asami released him, hunching over and hissing from the pain that came from the glancing blow.

"I _hate_ you, you bastard!"

Akihito grabbed his shoes and jeans, got the front door open, and spat out his final words. "I _never_ want to see you again. Don't try to find me, _Ryu_."

The wince of pain on Asami's face deepened as the last biting word was flung at him, but Akihito never saw it. He flew to the elevator, dressing in record time and thanking whatever divine powers existed that his cellphone was still in his jean's pocket.

As he stumbled out of the building, ignoring the concierge's respectful greeting, his fingers pushed the buttons on his phone. He blinked in the bright sunlight, putting distance between himself and Asami's fancy building.

"Kou? Yeah, it's me." He listened a moment, then laughed shakily. "Can you come pick me up?"


	6. Out of Touch

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** Lots of Kou, this chapter. Also, forgive me for ending this chapter here. I'm not sure I'll be able to finish the upcoming scene between Asami & Aki tonight, so I wanted to post _something_ in case I didn't. I'm going to finish up the next chapter of EHAE first before anything else, so you can expect the conclusion soon.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?"<p>

Kou scratched the back of his head, fixing Akihito with a doubtful look.

"I'm sure, all right?"

Ouch. From the tone of his voice, Akihito was in full stubborn mode. There was no talking him out of things when he got this way.

"Okay, okay." Kou held up his hands. "You know I'll do it. I just thought maybe you'd want to try and-"

"I'm not talking to that person ever again. That's why we're meeting here, where he can't find me."

"Well, if he'll look for you that hard, then doesn't that mean that he really does care about you?"

Akihito scowled, but he didn't say anything. Kou saw the hurt underneath his angry front, though, as he turned away and looked out the window.

"Um, well, what if he says no?"

Akihito whirled around, a fierce glare in his eyes. "We'll deal with that if the time comes. I've broken into his place before. I can do it again."

Kou wisely refrained from pointing out that Akihito had a key, so it wouldn't really be breaking and entering. Also, that plan, as plans went, wasn't exactly foolproof. But he shrugged, it might not be so bad if Akihito _did_ try something crazy like that and his boyfriend caught him at it.

Akihito was so hot-headed and it wasn't like he hadn't complained about his boyfriend before. Sure, it seemed a lot more serious this time, but Kou knew that deep down, despite all of Akihito's complaints about the dude, that he was really really into the guy. Somehow, he made Akihito happy, and Kou didn't want him to lose that. He was too good of a friend and person, and if anyone deserved a chance at happiness, it was Akihito.

"I'll make the call today, Aki," Kou said soothingly.

"Good." Aki seemed to calm down. "Thanks, Kou."

"Anytime, bro."

"So..." Akihito grinned a little sheepishly. "He'll probably set up a tail on you next time you show up at home or work. Takato too."

"Really?" Kou's eyes shone. "That's so cool!"

"Idiot," Akihito laughed. "Just remember to use the signal when you call me, so I know it's you. I wouldn't put it past Asami to 'borrow' your phone."

"Yeah, no problem. But why did you have to get rid of your old phone? Couldn't you just block his calls?"

"Because he can track me with it." Gleeful laughter made Akihito look almost cheerful for a moment. "It's traveling all the way to Fukuoka, courtesy of the Tokaido Shinkansen."

"No way! Do you think, he'll go after it?"

"One of his men will for sure. I sure hope that salary man whose briefcase I slipped my phone into doesn't get hassled too much by whoever he sent. But I doubt it. When it's found, he'll know it's meant to be a big fuck off from me."

Kou cleared his throat. "Yeah. Well. Hang in there, Aki. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>Kou felt a little nervous as he fidgeted in the well-appointed reception room. He was fifteen minutes early for his appointment, so he knew he had a wait in store, especially after the receptionist had come by to offer him tea or a beverage of his choice.<p>

He'd declined the offer, though the receptionist was extremely pretty, and he would have liked to talk with her more. To be honest, he was afraid he'd spill something all over the expensive furniture and carpets or his clothes, and he really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Akihito's boyfriend. Or it was ex-boyfriend now, he supposed.

When Asami appeared personally not two minutes later, he was surprised to say the least.

"Asami-san!"

Asami smiled slightly and inclined his head, "Kou. Thank you for agreeing to meet here."

"Oh!" Kou jumped up, going into a full bow. "It's no problem, and I'm sorry. I know I'm a little early."

"It's fine. My office is this way."

Asami ushered him forward, and Kou's jaw dropped as he took in the stunning view outside of the huge picture windows that dominated the room.

"Uwaah! Amazing view!"

Looking rather amused, Asami indicated one of the expensive looking chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you. Won't you sit down?"

"You have a really nice office." Kou looked around in unabashed wonder. "Hey! Is that one of Akihito's photos?" With a guilty start he looked back around at Asami. "Oh...umm, sorry."

Asami ignored the apology, though his amusement faded. "It is."

Kou squirmed uncomfortably. "Thought so."

Silence reigned for a moment as Asami studied him.

"Um, so about those cameras..."

"I have them all here."

"Great! So I guess I should just, um, take them and leave you to your-"

Asami smiled again. It was unnerving.

"I was hoping we could talk a moment."

Kou stared. "You mean about Aki?"

Asami inclined his head.

"Well, um, I don't really think-"

"I would consider it a great favor if you could tell me where he is staying."

Shit.

"I...I can't do that, Asami-san."

The imposing man steepled his fingers together and leaned forward. "Is that so?"

"Y-yeah."

"That does present a problem."

Abruptly, Asami rose from his desk.

Kou jerked back. "Are you going to torture me?"

The amused laughter didn't soothe Kou's fears, especially when Asami began to walk around to where Kou sat gaping up at him.

Then his courage rose and Kou stood to face him.

"I-I gave my word that I wouldn't tell you where he is. He's my best friend and no matter what you do to me, I won't betray him."

"I know."

Their eyes met and held. Asami's stern gaze unfaltering as he took a step closer to Kou. Kou swallowed, his chest constricting.

"I won't ask you to reveal his location. However..."

Kou's eyes flew wide in absolute shock.

The powerful man went down on one knee, then the other, sinking back onto his thighs and bending from the waist, his hands placed on the floor beside his bowed head.

"Please, help me set up a meeting with Akihito."

* * *

><p>"He gave them to you, just like that?"<p>

Akihito sounded stunned, and Kou identified a wealth of hurt in the forlorn cast to his friend's voice. He seemed lost, and Kou wished he was there in person instead of talking to Aki over the phone. Akihito really sounded like he could use a hug.

"Yeah, I have them all right here, safe and sound."

"Oh, that's...that's great, then." He heard Akihito take a deep breath and then let it out shakily. "Um...did he say anything about me?"

Kou winced. He'd been waiting for something like this.

"Well, he did ask where you were, but I didn't tell him that, of course." It wasn't a lie, he reasoned, he definitely hadn't told him one word about where Akihito was staying.

"He didn't push it?"

"No, he, uh..." Shit, he felt so guilty. He hoped he was doing the right thing. Akihito might never forgive him for this. Still, Asami was a very intimidating man, and very persuasive. "He seemed to accept it when I told him I promised not to tell."

"Oh. I'm...I'm glad he didn't give you any trouble."

Akihito didn't sound glad at all, and Kou's resolve firmed. After meeting with Asami, and hearing for himself how down Aki was, he was sure this was for the best. Even if Akihito wouldn't admit it, it was obvious he wanted to give the guy a second chance.

And Kou had to admit, it was kind of cool to be in on something like this. It was like being on a secret mission. Nothing this exciting had happened to him since that long-haired Chinese dude had kidnapped him and Takato.

"Yeah, but I better get going or I'll be late to work." Kou checked his watch. "Yoshida's brother is coming by at lunch. He'll take the cameras and rendezvous with Yoshida, and Yoshida will take them to the drop off point."

Akihito snorted. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little," Kou agreed, smiling sheepishly into the phone.

"Well...I owe you one, Kou."

Kou just grunted his agreement, but he knew exactly how he was going to have Aki pay him back after he made up with his man. After all, Asami owed him one too, and he was sure that pretty receptionist had given him an extra special smile when he'd said goodbye on his way out.

Yeah, this was going to work out beautifully for everybody.

* * *

><p>Being single was amazing. In fact, this was the best thing that could ever have happened to him. He'd been dying to be free of that controlling jerk since their very first encounter, and now he was.<p>

He could do whatever he wanted. He could eat cup ramen for dinner every night. He could drink cheap beer. He could travel without being tailed by low-browed goons with bad bleach jobs. He could even date-and not selfish, stinking bastards either. He could date nice, sweet girls his parents would adore. Okay, Maybe not. But he could get a boyfriend-a _real_ boyfriend who'd listen to him and talk to him and hold him and touch him and...

Nonononono. He'd promised himself to cut off these lines of thought. Forcing a sunny smile onto his face, he lifted his chin and introduced a jaunty flair into his walk. Being single was great. Relationships were a waste of time, really. He needed to get back on track, focus on his career. He'd put away his childish ideas and become a new man.

Akihito ducked under the _noren_ that hung above the door of the tiny pastry shop and greeted the owner with a cheerful wave. "Ichinose-san!"

"Akihito-kun! It's been too long. You haven't been back to the old neighborhood in months."

"Sorry, sorry!" Akihito scrubbed sheepishly at the back of his head. "My job has been keeping me really busy."

"Well, no matter. You're here now." Ichinose's wrinkled face grinned. "Shall I set you up with a dozen of your favorite cream buns?"

"Of course!" Akihito pressed his nose against the display with eager interest. "What else do you have?"

They enjoyed a lively conversation about the confections on display and the latest neighborhood gossip.

"Try this one, Akihito-kun."

A look of pure ecstasy spread across his face as chewed the sugary morsel. "Mm...so good, Ichinose-san. You're a genius."

The old man beamed. He added several of the small cakes to Akihito's order. "On the house." He waved away Akihito's protests and turned to duck into the back room behind the counter. "I believe I have something else of yours back here."

Akihito's good humor faded as the real reason he'd come to the shop intruded on his thoughts.

Ichinose's voice floated from the recesses of his back room. "Now where did I put it? Ah! Here it is."

He came out, his back slightly hunched from the weight of the camera bag. Akihito hurried over and took it from him. "Sorry, it's a bit heavy! Thank you so much, Ichinose-san. I really appreciate you letting my friend drop this off here. I hope it wasn't too inconvenient for you." He bowed deeply.

"No trouble at all, Akihito-kun. You're a good boy."

Another customer came in so Akihito gathered his cameras and his sweets and ducked outside after one final thank you-right into the towering mountain known as Suoh.

_Shit_.

Clutching both the cakes and the cameras tightly-he wasn't willing to give up either-Akihito feinted right, then took off to the left. He rounded the corner and plowed right into that lying bastard, Kirishima.

_Goddamn it!_

His eyes narrowed, and he made the mistake of stopping to level his most withering glare upon Asami's four-eyed puppet.

"Takaba-kun just-"

"Shut up, you...you...LIAR."

Kirishima winced, though his stance remained ready. Akihito could hear Suoh's heavy tread coming up behind him. His eyes darted to the only escape left-the busy street. Better risk that than allow them to take him.

"You can't get away. Don't make this harder than it has to be. Asami-sama only wants to speak with you."

Akihito's derisive snort made Kirishima tense, but Akihito allowed his shoulders to slump for a moment as if he were defeated.

"Fine, let's just get this over with so I can tell that asshole to go to hell in person."

Kirishima relaxed almost imperceptibly. _Sucker_. And that's when Akihito darted out into the street amidst a screech of tires and honked horns. Freedom!

A huge hand fisted in the back of his shirt and hauled him back into Suoh's none too gentle embrace. He was tossed over the massive shoulder and carried to the waiting car. Once in the back of the limo, Suoh proceeded to tie his wrists and ankles with methodical and expert precision.

"Suoh Kazumi!" Akihito shouted, kicking and struggling as much as he was able. "If you don't let me go right now, I'll tell your girlfriend all about that hostess who was feeling you up in Sion that time!"

Suoh paused a moment, a slightly hurt look crossing his features. "This is nothing personal Takaba-kun. And you know that wasn't what it looked like." He continued securing Akihito, buckling him into the seat for good measure. "Besides you wouldn't do it."

"And why not?"

"Because you're not like that."

Akihito scowled. "Don't bet on it."

Suoh just smiled and patted Akihito's knee. "This is all for the best. You'll see."

He looked mildly impressed at the string of curses Akihito let loose at that bit of encouragement.

When Akihito had finally wound down enough to process that Asami wasn't even in the vehicle with them, he really lost it.

"That bastard couldn't even be bothered to come himself? He's got some nerve! You let me out right now! I hate him. I hate that asshole, and you can tell him I said so. He can go find someone else to fuck and to fuck over." Akihito didn't stop for breath, his face going bright red. "And tell him I'm publishing that picture of him in the apron in ALL the papers. I'll...I'll...put it on the Internet! I'll make t-shirts of it and sell it from a stall in Asakusa!"

"Takaba-kun. Just calm down."

Akihito jerked his head around to stare at Kirishima, the wild anger in his eyes laced with a uncomprehending hurt. "Don't even talk to me. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You're a liar just like he is."

Kirishima's expression darkened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but Akihito shook his head violently back and forth. "Shutupshutupshutup!"

Kirishima did. Suoh's eyes flickered to the front of the car, then he bent forward and opened a small compartment in the door. Akihito's eyes widened when he saw Suoh pour something from the small bottle into the folded handkerchief.

"No! No way! You can't!"

Akihito's struggles amounted to nothing, and soon he was slumped against the leather seat, head lolling to one side. The divider came down. Asami sat smoking in the front seat next to the driver.

"That went well." Kirishima attempted to muster a dutiful chuckle. "Finalize the arrangements. Make sure the jet is ready."

"Yes, sir."

"And Kirishima."

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Arrange a meeting between Akihito's friend, Kou, and Takeda Kumiko. Put him on the VIP list at Club Womb."

To his credit, Kirishima didn't raise an eyebrow. "Of course." He hesitated. "Has Takeda-san been informed of his interest?"

Asami smirked. "He assured me that she is 'into him'. All he wants is a chance to talk to her outside of her work. Don't worry, Kirishima. I'm not asking you to procure her services for the night."

Kirishima flushed, straightening his glasses with a stiff motion. "Sir, I wouldn't presume to think so."

Asami's chuckle was wry. "Make sure the brat is comfortable back there. I have to make some calls."

Once their boss was engrossed in his business, Suoh turned to Kirishima and mouthed, "_Apron_"?

Kirishima shrugged.


	7. Something So Pleasant

**Rating:** NC-17

**Author's Note:** The final chapter will be the epilogue and that will come soon. I hope you enjoy this one. When I told people I would post this today, I had forgotten the new Pray in Abyss chapter would be posted up. (LOVED IT! How much of a sex god is Asami? And how adorable is Akihito? I can't wait two more months for the next!) But, oh well, here it is anyway, though it pales in comparison. Now back to staring at Asami. This kind of returns a little bit to the crackier side of things toward the end. I hope you will indulge me. :)

* * *

><p>Akihito rose to wakefulness slowly. The only thing familiar about the bed was the quality of the sheets he was wrapped in. He wasn't at Asami's penthouse, he knew that much, but then where?<p>

His brain was still too fuzzy for Akihito's anger to rekindle, even as his thoughts turned to the events that played out in the limo. He had freaked out, and Suoh had drugged him. Standard operating procedure in Asami-land. They never did fight fair.

Cotton-mouth made his tongue feel swollen and fuzzy, so Akihito forced himself to sit up on the edge of the bed. A slight wave of nausea drained the color from his cheeks. He blinked to clear his eyes and looked around.

Shit.

He recognized his surroundings after all. This was Asami's private jet, the sound of the engines obvious now that he was aware. He hadn't been inside it since Asami had brought him back from Bali. All those memories came rushing back to Akihito with overwhelming force. He couldn't even try to stop them. Hong Kong, the casino ship, the shootings, and Asami taking him to that surreal tropical paradise. He had treated him so gently, well, except for the sex. If anything, he'd been even rougher than usual there, but Akihito knew that was because it was what he had needed to connect back to a reality that had seemed so unreachable until then. Asami had really gone out of his way to care for him, to make sure that Akihito was getting what he had needed, indulging him in everything. The camera...

A wave of longing swept through Akihito. He hunched over at the pain in his chest, hugging himself tightly as he tried to hold in his grief. What was the truth? Did Asami care or didn't he? Was he just an amusing toy to him or something more?

A bit of turbulence shook him out of his reverie, and Akihito stumbled to the small adjoining bathroom. An unopened toothbrush lay beside the sink along with a bottle of over-the-counter painkillers that Akihito took gratefully before brushing the dry, unpleasant coating from his teeth and tongue.

He splashed water on his face and combed his fingers through his hair. His reflection stared back at him solemnly. There was no getting away from Asami here. There never was, really. Maybe it was time he faced up to this like an adult anyway. He couldn't run forever.

Perhaps Asami would listen to him, respect his wishes for once, if he did. He would just tell Asami calmly, matter of factly, that he couldn't be a part of this anymore. He didn't want to be a joke or toy or pet, or whatever Asami saw him as. Asami would have no difficulties finding someone to fill Akihito's shoes.

He took a deep breath and nodded, regretting it immediately as his head began throbbing dully. He really hated ether.

He emerged from the bathroom to find Asami sitting at the small table at the side of the room that was now set with a tray of tea and fruit and small sandwiches.

Akihito stared at Asami's impassive features.

"You should eat something to settle your stomach."

Without a word, Akihito slid into the seat across from Asami and began to eat slowly under Asami's watchful gaze. His pulse raced, but he forced himself to an outward display of calm, determined not to give Asami the satisfaction of witnessing his inner turmoil.

It wasn't easy. He swallowed too much tea and winced as the hot liquid scalded his throat as it went down. At least that gave him a reason to look pained.

Above all, he tried not to allow himself to think of his final moments in Asami's penthouse. But then, once he thought of _not_ thinking of it, he could think of nothing else. His fingers trembled around the teacup as he remembered his pathetic, humiliating declaration. A deep, burning flush suffused his cheeks. Oh, God. He couldn't do this. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Akihito."

The tone in Asami's voice confused him, but he couldn't bring himself to look at him. Instead, he scowled at the flowered design on the tea service. He wondered who had chosen it. It wasn't really Asami's style at all.

"Akihito." Asami's voice was sterner this time, as if to let Akihito know that he wasn't going to get away with staring at teapots all day. Sooner or later he was going to have to deal with overbearing bastards instead.

His eyes raised to meet Asami's. His face was still smooth, but Asami's eyes expressed something that made Akihito feel even worse. A concern mixed with guilt and pity and all those other horrible emotions that people feel when they're getting ready to say things like: 'We need to talk...' and 'It's not you, it's me...' and 'Let's just stay fuck buddies...'.

He wasn't sure how much of what he was thinking showed on his face because Asami got even _more_ maudlin-looking. Which was just plain _weird_ because Asami didn't _do_ maudlin. Akihito thought he might throw up, but then Asami started to open his mouth to speak.

"Listen, Asami," Akihito broke in hastily, setting the cup on the table before he sloshed the contents on his jeans. "We're both adults here..." He manfully ignored the flicker of amusement that statement lit in Asami's eyes, but at least it got rid of some of the goddamned condescending pity. He took a deep breath to regroup and continued. "So, I would appreciate it if you could just accept that it's best for everyone involved if we just end things cleanly and quickly and without a big fuss. You can go tell the pilot to land the plane. We can go our separate ways, and that's that. I promise you that my cameras and I won't go anywhere near your business in the future."

"Haven't I told you enough times there's no escape for you? I'm afraid we won't be landing for quite a while. In the meantime, I suggest you make yourself comfortable. We have a lot to talk about."

Akihito winced. There! He knew it. Now for the gentle letdown. Well, considering this was Asami, it would be blunt and ego-bruising. And in the end, he'd still be fucked, and his body would react, always betraying him, no matter how much his mind and heart didn't want it.

"Now, do I have to tie you down and gag you to get you to listen to what I have to say, or will you hear me out." His lips quirked. "As we're both reasonable adults here."

Akihito glared a moment, unaware of the naked, wounded emotion that shone out even more strongly than the anger, but then he dropped his gaze to his hands, which twisted together in his lap.

Asami's voice softened. "There really is more to this than you think."

Akihito looked up, his face raw with a kind of painful hope. "Can you honestly say you weren't deceiving me?"

For the first time, Asami looked truly distressed and a sinking feeling churned Akihito's insides.

"No."

His face fell.

"I haven't been entirely truthful with you, it's true. But please give me a chance to explain."

"Fine," Akihito said dully, his gaze going back to the pink flowers that twined around the teapot. It wasn't like he had a choice. Even the fact that Asami had said 'please' couldn't shake the sick numbness that was spreading from inside out.

"I-" Asami paused, took a heavy, impatient breath, then a gave short laugh. "I deal with Heads of State, power brokers from all over the world and all walks of life, manage a successful international organization that encompasses thousands, and I can't string two words together for a cheeky brat like you." Asami's words were wry, self-deprecating, but still Akihito drew in on himself, his shoulders hunching.

Another deep breath, and Asami began again. "I'm sorry." He made an aborted gesture to reach out, then dropped his hand onto the table, his fingers curling inward. "That isn't what I mean. You're more than that. Much more."

A tiny line appeared between Akihito's eyes, Asami's words only throwing him off balance and confusing him.

Asami sighed when Akihito didn't speak, but seemed to gather himself.

"What Kirishima told you was true. There was an explosion. I was in the hospital for several days. My...thought patterns were affected."

Akihito raised his eyes, fixing Asami with a searching look. Asami looked back at him steadily, no trace of humor in his eyes. He _seemed_ sincere. But Asami had already admitted he hadn't been honest.

Doubtfully, Akihito frowned. "Is that really true?"

"It is. And it was a deliberate attack."

That made Akihito's chest constrict. So someone _had_ attacked Asami. Was he still in danger? Despite himself, Akihito worried. "Do you know who did it?"

"Yes, and I'll get to that. First, I want to explain what caused my...condition, so that you'll understand what my state of mind was."

Akihito couldn't deny that he was curious. Without being conscious of it, he sat forward in his chair, riveted to what Asami was saying.

"The explosion was carefully managed, the doctor at the hospital bought and paid for by the one responsible. He was the best, a neurosurgeon who checked out on first glance. It should have been standard treatment for a concussion, but according to the doctor the MRI showed results that required further tests."

Akihito chewed at his lip nervously. "He did something to you?"

"Yes, we pieced it together later. The short version is he used a combination of drugs and conditioning to set up a personality modification. It came from a defunct military research project, dumped because of its limited effectiveness and temporary results. In the short term, it was effective enough."

"Seriously?" Akihito's eyes went wide. "A military project?"

"It was intended to be used for deep cover agents. A way to immerse them in their role and maintain cover. It was meant to focus on specific aspect of a subject's personality, supposedly more effective than trying to do a major overhaul. Eventually, though, the conditioning fades naturally, and in some cases-" Asami's expression took on a flicker of smugness, "-It's overpowered even sooner by the original personality patterns, just like foreign substances in the blood by white blood cells."

For a moment, Akihito was speechless. This sounded way too bizarre to be true. It was like a spy novel or science fiction maybe. His eyes narrowed. "If you're lying to me..."

"I have proof if you want to see it, but I give you my word that this is all true. I know it sounds farfetched, but-"

"Yeah, just like the sex slave thing, but I bought into that. Stupid, naive, Akihito, haha. Is this story all bullshit too? Are you just stringing me along for your personal amusement?"

"No." Asami's patience wavered for a moment before his control clamped down. "That _is_ the point of personality that I was conditioned to adopt. You were my master. I was your slave. It was my purpose to make you happy. Because it was so simple and so focused it worked to a certain extent. I was able to continue everything else almost as before because the conditioning didn't attempt to overwrite that. It was just that serving you took precedence. Fortunately, you were more than happy to have me out of your hair so that I could continue to conduct my business in those first several days."

"So you...you really thought you were my..." He wasn't sure how it was even possible he could still blush after all they'd been through, but Akihito managed it. "...sex slave?"

"I did." Asami's mouth quirked again. "It's hard to describe accurately. It was almost like a part of me was watching from a distance, but right there and then, in your presence particularly, it was an almost overwhelming compulsion. Almost like a reflex. Calling you 'master', kneeling in the beginning, desiring to please you, all those things were second nature, but at the same time took up a large conscious portion of my thoughts."

Akihito couldn't help being fascinated. "That's...that's really kind of scary."

"Indeed." Asami reached for his own cup of tea and sipped. "However, the research was defunct for a reason. It only worked for as long as it did because there was already an underlying desire on my part to..._please_ you."

"Right." Akihito pulled back again, his face shuttering. "You mean, you already wanted to fuck me senseless. This just gave you even more of an excuse. And just so you know, you were a lousy sex slave."

"Was I?" Akihito had looked away, so he didn't see the tender, teasing light in Asami's eyes as his fingers traveled over the bones of Akihito's wrist. "But that's your fault, isn't it?"

Akihito's eyes flew back to Asami. "Mine?" he cried indignantly. "How do you figure?"

"Most people given that kind of power would have wielded it to their advantage. They would have become corrupted by it. You didn't. You protected me."

Akihito flushed, eyes dropping to where Asami's fingers still stroked him. He pulled his arm away.

"It would have been a perfect chance for you to have your revenge."

"I...I did take pictures of you."

Asami chuckled. "Yes. Your perfidy knows no bounds."

"Shut up." Akihito crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Asami. "Sorry, I'm not a complete bastard like some people. I'm not _you_."

"I know." Asami sobered. "Believe me when I say that I have never appreciated more the fact that you are who you are. And Kirishima would probably have had an aneurysm had this involved anyone but you. As it was, it was close."

For a moment, Akihito's lips turned up, but then he shook his head. "This doesn't let you off the hook. It wore off didn't it? You were just playing with me at the end. I know it. I saw it in your face. Why didn't you tell me?"

Akihito's plaintive question seemed to cause Asami some consternation. His eyebrows drew together and he sighed again.

"It's true, it did wear off. Again, it's hard to describe, but it's as if cracks started to develop, flashes of my 'old' self coming through, even from the beginning, but the construct didn't really shatter completely until the day you told me that you wanted me in control."

Akihito bit his lip hard enough to turn it white around the edges of his teeth and he ducked his head, unable to meet Asami's intent gaze. Oh God, this was so humiliating. Apparently, Asami had forgotten nothing about what he'd been through.

"Hearing that..." Asami continued softly, as if he were trying not to antagonize Akihito. "It was a like an electric jolt. A shock to my system. And everything came back. I remembered the way I'd been. The way I'd felt, but the compulsion was gone."

Akihito was burning with shame and the rush of blood to his face. "But why?" he asked again. "Why didn't you say something?"

"You were...worn out. You fell asleep for hours, and I went to speak to Kirishima. His research into what happened was much more pressing to me at that point, as you may imagine. We weren't quite sure at that point who had done this. I decided that it would be best not to tell you because if we did, your actions might give away that the conditioning had worn off. I thought it best to play along until we could determine the motive and the one behind it. I thought it might put you in danger as well."

"So...so you were protecting me?" Akihito peeked up through his hair, trying to make out Asami's expression. If this were true, then Asami really had been looking out for him. Had he overreacted by getting so angry and yelling and running off? A deep sense of guilt began to fill him. But the gut-wrenching reminder of the way he had lapped up those days with Asami assaulted him.

Oh God, Asami had been protecting him, he'd even given Akihito's ass a break of sorts. All that sitting and talking and-Akihito blushed to think of it-cuddling, it had just been a front, and like an idiot, he had allowed himself to fall into it and believe something like that could be real. Even when he had believed it was because of Asami's condition, he had-he had-

A chest-constricting panic began to build up inside him, and he took a shuddering, dry breath. The naked play of emotions across his features wasn't missed by Asami's hawk-like gaze.

"Akihito," he said sharply. Akihito found his wrists grabbed, and then Asami's thumbs were rubbing soothing circles into his palms. "Listen to me. That's a lie too."

"Wh-what?" Akihito's wide eyes met Asami's.

"Rather, it's not the whole truth." Asami sounded angry at himself. "I wanted to keep doing it. I was enjoying myself. I was enjoying you."

"You..." Akihito's breath hitched. "So you _were_ just playing a game with me." The closed ache of his throat made his voice tight and hoarse.

"Not a game. It was-" Asami stood abruptly and turned away. "I knew you would never act so openly under normal circumstances. You were-" Again, uncharacteristically, Asami fumbled. "You acted in ways you wouldn't otherwise."

Anger began to ignite in the pit of Akihito's belly, his fingers curled into fists. "So because you thought it was _fun_, you let me make a fool of myself? You think it's okay to play with people's emotions like that?"

Akihito rose and Asami turned around to face the hurt and outrage glowing in his eyes. "I was _worried_ about you! I didn't know if you'd ever get better! I didn't know if someone would try to hurt you again! Or if someone found out about your condition, they might try to use it against you! You _asshole_!" Akihito laughed bitterly. "But what are people to you but playthings, right? You can do as you like because you're the all powerful Asami Ryuichi!"

His voice dropped and Akihito turned away. "But that's what you've always said, isn't it? I shouldn't blame you for acting just how you always claimed to be. You were only, always, just playing with me."

Akihito found himself jerked around, nose to nose with Asami, furious golden eyes burning into him.

"It's not like that. I knew you would never relax around me enough to open up to me. You're so damn prickly all the time, it's impossible to get you to see reason. I was willing to wait, to tame you slowly, but when this opportunity presented itself, I took it. It's what I do."

"What is that even supposed to mean? And who the hell do you think you are?" Akihito tried to wrench away, but Asami's hold on his arms tightened cruelly. "You'll _never_ tame me, you jerk! Never! I hate you!"

Asami laughed darkly. "That's not what you said before."

Akihito gasped, his face going white as he stared at Asami in shock. The bold-faced reference to his words that had cost him so much shocked him to the core.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and he tried to blink them back to no avail. Helpless, he stood in Asami's grip, his chin falling forward to his chest while he took in great hitching breaths of air.

Those strong hands convulsed around his upper arms, and then Akihito was pulled into a tight, rib-crushing embrace.

"I knew you would never believe that any of it was real. You were too caught in our old pattern. And when you began to let me touch you, when you began to talk to me of things you never had before, to confide in me and even tease me in your own way, I couldn't resist the temptation. I'm not in the habit of denying myself what I want. Perhaps..." Asami said grudgingly. "Perhaps I was wrong, but I won't regret it. I won't regret taking what you offered."

Akihito shook from the force of his sobs. Asami's words were utterly bewildering. He wasn't sure he was even understanding properly.

"Akihito. Are you listening to me?" Something like desperation laced Asami's words now, or maybe it was just exasperation, Akihito wasn't coherent enough to recognize the truth. "It _was_ real. All of it. It wasn't a game. I may not have been honest with you about everything, but how things were-how we were-that wasn't a lie."

His hands came up to cup Akihito's cheeks, tilting his face toward Asami.

"I liked it. Every moment. I wanted it too. _Every_ moment, up until the point you jumped to conclusions and ran away."

Akihito stared at him blankly, his face not revealing at all the frenetic activity of ten thousand butterflies taking flight in his stomach. _Every_ moment? Then that meant...

"Akihito." Asami scowled. He looked rather cute, Akihito thought fondly, like a spoiled child who wasn't used to not getting his way. "Don't be so stubborn for once. What more do you want me to say?"

"Nothing," Akihito said. He smiled and Asami's eyes widened in response. "Just kiss me." He went up on tiptoes, hands burying themselves in Asami's hair, and in Asami's ear, he whispered, "Ryu."

They tumbled to the bed, mouths fused. Clothes were pulled apart in haste, but when Asami pressed him down to the mattress, his hands were gentle, his eyes dancing. "How do you want it...Ma-"

Akihito yanked him down, plastering their mouths together, giving Asami as sharp bite on his bottom lip in punishment. And then he was eaten from top to bottom, no inch unplundered by Asami's tongue and teeth and hands and cock. The pilot's voice interrupted them in the midst of their reunion, advising them to buckle in due to upcoming turbulence.

They paid him no mind, only laughing when they were thrown to the floor, Akihito just climbing astride Asami once again and riding him until his thighs trembled. When he couldn't hold himself up any longer, Asami bent him over the bed and literally fucked him into the mattress until both Akihito and the high thread count sheets were a sticky, sweaty mess.

Asami licked the salt from Akihito's spine, and then flipped him over. His own unflagging erection already pushing into Akihito's loosened hole. He groaned as Asami curled over him, thrust in to the hilt. His heels drummed against Asami's ass, digging in to draw him even closer.

Asami drew out painfully slow, then back in again with just as much measured control, again and again until Akihito was hard again and keening for more.

"What do you want?" Asami's sensual voice purred in his ear,.

Akihito gasped as Asami's fingers tugged sharply at his nipples. "You...you know what I want."

"Yes." Teeth grazed his throat. "I do." He could feel Asami's mouth curve into a smile. "You were so eloquent that day."

A grunt that was pure pleasure escaped him as Asami fingers trailed to rub at the skin behind Akihito's balls. His thumb pressed upward on the flesh there, and he bit down on Akihito's throat as if to pin him to the bed.

Akihito writhed. "Oh, God...Asami."

"'_I want you to take control_.'" Asami's cock slipped free and Akihito moaned at the loss. "'_I want you to do whatever you want with me and make me like it_.'"

Akihito was way too turned on to blush as Asami repeated his own shameful words. It was true anyway. They both knew it now.

His thighs were slowly pulled away from Asami's waist and spread high and wide on the bed. Asami's eyes traveled over Akihito's splayed body, taking in every shiver, every mark and flush on the pale, perfect skin.

Akihito's eyes rolled back as Asami's hot mouth tasted him, licking down his flat stomach until he was sucking his balls in mouth one by one. He released them with a wet pop. "Did you like having me at your knees, Akihito?"

"N-no..." Akihito said breathless, reaching down to tug at Asami's hair with desperate entreaty.

The shaft of his cock was nibbled next. Teeth oh-so-lightly grazing over the thick vein, tongue following in a slow, wet glide. Oh God. "Asami..."

"No? You didn't like me calling you master?" His cheeks hollowed. His throat tightened.

"I...ngghhh...shit, I...never felt that way at all. It was like...like...ahh...I was an imposter."

Asami pulled back to chuckle, allowing Akihito's cock to slap back against his abdomen. Akihito hissed, squirming in frustration.

"My Akihito. So sweet. So cute."

"Shut up." He did blush then, hotly, and Asami's fingers came up to trail over his cheekbone, the expression in his eyes captivating Akihito with its unaccustomed softness. His own eyes widened when Asami bent down to murmur against his lips.

"_Les hommes ont oublié cette vérité, dit le renard._ _Mais tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Tu deviens responsable pour toujours de ce que tu as apprivoisé._"

God, the sound of Asami's deep voice shouldn't make him quiver like a girl, especially since he was probably just saying something dirty, but Akihito couldn't help himself. A little breathlessly, he asked, "What does that mean?"

A tender smile curved the corner of Asami's mouth. "_Men have forgotten this truth," said the fox. "But you must not forget it. You become responsible, forever, for what you have tamed._"

Akihito's eyes narrowed. "What? Where you'd get that from? Anyway, I told you, I'll never be tamed."

"Prickly boy, it wasn't meant to be about you. I was saying it _to_ you."

Akihito's expression flickered uncertainly and then his eyes flew wide at the implication of Asami's words. A heartbeat later they were locked together, drowning in a suffocating kiss they wouldn't end. Asami took him again, fucking him with fast, raw speed until Akihito's back curved up against the headboard, his legs thrown over Asami's arms, their muscles like steel wires as he drove into his lover.

Akihito's wild cries paired with Asami's lower grunts as they came, Asami's hand coaxing him to release as he spilled into Akihito's tight flesh. Asami collapsed over him, and Akihito's arms came up to hold, stroking over his broad back while their hearts hammered against each other.

"Asami..."

Asami's head came up, one eyebrow lifting. "Try again."

Akihito blushed. "Ryu..."

He ducked his head to hide from the warm amusement in Asami's eyes, burying his face against Asami's shoulder. Asami's arms came around him, pulling him into a new position that allowed him to snuggle closer, one leg flopping over Asami's as he fell in a deep, satisfying sleep.

He awoke later, not knowing how much time had passed, only that Asami was no longer in bed with him. The attempt to sit up made him groan, but in a good way, a deliciously sore muscle way he never wanted to lose. Still half-asleep, he staggered to the closed door of the bedroom and threw it open.

"Ryu?"

He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light, and then he froze. Asami sat on one of the side sofas with Suoh. On the other side, two muscle-bound men in the obligatory goon suits sat staring at his naked, bite-mark covered body. Almost immediately, they averted their gazes and went red. Suoh looked as impassive as ever.

"We'll finish the briefing later, gentleman." Asami rose and prowled toward Akihito, sweeping him up and kicking the door closed behind him.

He threw Akihito on the bed and smirked. "You sure know how to make an entrance."

That reminded him of something that bothered him the last week with Asami. "I should have known you were faking when you stopped using that creepy smile all the time."

Asami laughed.

"But one thing I don't understand, why did you keep going naked?"

"Oh, that. It was too much fun to watch you blush." Asami smirked again. "And stare."

Akihito rolled over in a huff, hiding his face in the pillow. "You wish!"

A sharp smack to his ass brought him out of the pillow. He shot Asami a glare, but then he cocked his head curiously. "Doesn't it bother you that you acted like that? I mean all of it? With me?"

"Why should it?" Asami replied with typical Asami-like arrogance, but then he made Akihito melt again. "I'm not ashamed of wanting to please you. It's one of my favorite pastimes."

Akihito sat up, hiding his grin behind his knees as he drew his legs up.

"Besides, it was worth it just to see your cute little struggles with your guilt and sense of honor and trying to manage me."

Akihito would've been pissed if the sight of Asami throwing back his head and giving into to a long, deep laugh didn't make him go all warm inside. If it made Asami that happy to tease him some, then Akihito thought he could deal with it. Sometimes.

He just snorted, and fell back on the bed, lacing his hands together behind his head. "So where are we going on this plane anyway?"

Asami drew a cigarette out and lit it before answering Akihito. He waited impatiently for Asami to take a drag, well familiar with this particular ritual.

Asami blew the smoke into the air, then smirked again. "On our honeymoon."

Akihito almost choked. He struggled up onto his knees and gaped. "You've got to be kidding!"

"It's true we can't officially marry." He waved the cigarette, an arc of smoke punctuating his words. "Though, if you're set on official recognition, I _could_ adopt you."

"Wha-adopt-what?" Akihito's jaw stayed open.

"When I spoke to your parents, they seemed to think an unofficial ceremony would please you more, in any case. I hope you don't mind that we'll be doing that backwards. Honeymoon first, ceremony after."

He looked over at Akihito as if to seek his approval of the arrangements.

Akihito's mouth worked soundlessly.

Asami frowned. "Are you all right?"

Akihito breathed deep. "MY PARENTS?"

"I can see where you get your incessant urge to question everything, by the way. But in the end, they came around."

"What did you do to them?" He shook his head violently. "Wait...honeymoon...are you...are you serious."

Asami just looked at him, enjoying another drag of his cigarette.

"But I...but we.." Akihito trembled. This was _not_ on the agenda when he woke up this morning.

Asami was beginning to look impatient. That never boded well for Akihito's ass.

"Um," he conceded gracelessly. "Where exactly are we going?"

Asami smiled, pulling a handful of brochures out of his suit pocket. They fanned out in colorful display when he tossed them on the bed.

"In order of arrival: Antarctica-it's summer there, Madagascar, New York City, Tibet, my private island in the South Pacific, and..." Another glossy brochure hit the bed. "Our new condo in Tokyo. We can decorate it together when we return."

Akihito stared.

"I see I finally found a way to shut you up."

"Asami..." Shining eyes looked up at him. Asami's eyes narrowed. "Ryu," Akihito amended hastily. "This is...too much...can you really be away for so long?"

Asami shrugged. "I'm filthy rich and extremely powerful. I can do anything. Besides, I had to promise your parents I would convince you to take up nature photography. Kirishima is handling things back home. Suoh is with us. Oh, we do have one small stop to make in Hong Kong, but you don't need to worry about that. You won't even be getting off the plane."

Akihito frowned. "Hong Kong."

"We're just dropping off those two men you met earlier."

Akihito blushed again. Asami sat beside him and drew his hand into his own. When Akihito got it back, his ring finger was graced with a surprisingly tasteful band.

"That's some rock."

"It matches your eyes."

Akihito laughed. "I wish I had a voice recorder on me. These sappy lines are even better blackmail material than those pictures I took."

"I'm glad you mentioned that, darling." Asami smiled. "I think some punishment is in order."

Later, Akihito lay on his stomach next to Asami, his bright red ass still giving off heat.

"Say, Asami." His toes kicked desultorily at the sheets. "You never did tell me how you got Kou to tell you where to find me."

The prolonged silence sparked his curiosity. He rolled over to look at Asami and stared. He could almost swear that Asami's cheeks had taken on a faint, pink tinge.

But then he smirked, diverting Akihito's attention. "I would have thought you'd be be more curious about who was behind all this."

"You know?"

"It was Feilong," Asami answered coolly. "His idea of revenge."

"Feilong!" Akihito sat up. "That explains the weird email he sent me yesterday! I thought he was just being crazy like usual but...now I get it!"

Asami frowned. "Email? What did it say?"

"It said, 'Hope you are well and happy. Tao and I would love for you to come for a visit. P.S. I hope you enjoyed my gift. All the best, Liu Feilong'"


End file.
